The Eldests: EZEKIEL
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: One who has nothing left to loose is the most dangerous. They hear no threat... Unless what they lost is born again.    NOTE: a story of myths. The hiddenworld is brought to life.


**EZEKIEL**

**CHAPTER ONE **

The vampires birthing vain

Oh father Cain

"Revenge, revenge"

This you did play

"Revenge, revenge"

Said the vile creature

His face splattered in a bloody feature

Those pretty eyes so grim

The life in them had grown dim

A mocking chuckle he did start

It was as if he did cut out the angel's heart

"Revenge! Revenge!"

He did say

Over the Angel's lover

Where she lay…

Alysha Dawn Taylor

He didn't look human anymore.

Sure he still had the same dark brown hair curling over his scallop. The very same looking skin, it was heavily tanned. Like a man that had lived every day working hard in the fields. He was handsome in a shadowy dark way. A regal roman nose. Strong black eyebrows. Full lips with simple almost soft curves. If it hadn't been for the twisted grin he usually had on them. But his eyes… Usually a dark golden brown seemed to be stained with dark blood.

No whites visible.

His teeth looked like barbed fangs flashing as he grinned manically at Ezekiel. His face was painted in a twisted splatter of crimson. As was his heaving bare chest and simple hide pants. His feet standing in a pool of thick blood. At them she lay. Almost unrecognizable. Her hair matted with blood.

Her blood.

Her face was caked with it. A pretty picture slashed to pieces.

"What have you done Cain?" Ezekiel was rooted on spot by the deep horror and shock that pulsed through his veins.

A mocking chuckle reverberated through Cain's Chest. The man… No… Not man. Something more dark and sinister now… He stood victoriously over the body of the dead girl. The mortal girl whom Ezekiel had given his heart to. Tears blurred his vision as the dark blue black eyes burned bearing the terrible sight.

Everything he had ever come to truly love lay slaughtered at this blood drinkers feet.

Turmoil and confusion consumed him.

"By the blood of life might I live forever. I'm an immortal now. Just like you Ezekiel. I started my fountain of life and youth with her. Shaloma. You banished me to wandering. To die… But now you have eternity with me. Not her. Never more with her." His glittering eyes like dark gems of victory. "Lucifer had an irresistible offer for me."

Ezekiel felt his heart breaking.

With a broken wail he lunged at Cain. Ready to rip him to pieces and destroy. Murder and vengeance overwhelming him. But Cain vanished. All that was left was air and a dreadful feeling of loneliness. A chilling cry of rage echoed off the mountains and plains. Ezekiel pulled the cool corpse against his chest. Tears now falling freely down his face.

He was alone. Completely alone.

With the last strands of tenderness Ezekiel kissed the corpse cooled lips of the one he had come to truly and completely love. His forbidden fruit. His precious Shaloma. Gently he stroked the stiffening bloody brown curls of her hair, and his fingers sliding her wide horrified eyes tragically glazed with death closed forever more.

Hopeless shadows of darkness started to fill his soul. An all consuming, heavy darkness. Cold. Malicious. Hate. The color had left the world. His chest contracted. He felt like he could die.

If only he could.

Such a fool he had been! He fell in love with a mortal. A lessling. It had made him vulnerable. And worse. An innocent girl a target. This was his fault. All guilt seemed to weigh on his shoulders as his own heart condemned him. It was a heavy blackness.

This would never happen again.

Ever.

He would love none. The ground in front of him ripped open and he laid the body tenderly in the grave. With a powerful thrust his own body ascended. Large white wings burst from his back. Higher and higher he flew as the earth closed up over Shaloma. Then something strange started happening. Dark shadows started to stain his wings. Until they were as black as his heart felt.

In fact.

He felt like he had no heart left at all.


End file.
